24fandomcom-20200223-history
Vikrant Maurya
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} Vikrant Maurya was the husband of Divya Singhania, and part of the plot to assassinate Aditya Singhania during . Vikrant married Divya at some point before Day 1, and the two of them made a deal with Raja Talapathi: they would help Raja get the LTFE chief Ravindran out of , and Raja would assassinate Divya's brother Aditya, allowing her to become . Vikrant was responsible for providing Raja with details of Aditya's schedule, as well as information about Ravindran's location in the prison system. 's hand]] On the morning of Day 1, Vikrant flew to by private jet with the rest of the Singhanias. He became quite drunk on the flight, and when Divya came to see him he told her he wanted to sleep with her as well as with the air hostess. Divya had the hostess bring him another drink to shut him up, and he responded by calling her frigid. Once they landed in Mumbai, they made their way to the Hotel Renaissance, where he was dragged into the suite and put to bed. Vikrant was awake just after 4:30am, and when Divya returned to the suite he grabbed her arm and asked where she had been. Aditya stepped in, telling Vikrant to leave her alone, and Vikrant squared off with him. Divya attempted to intervene, but Vikrant became violent and Pradhan stepped in to calm the situation. Aditya promised Vikrant that he would force him out of the family. ]] As the rest of the family prepared for Aditya's speech at the Steel Corporation of India, Vikrant went to Mehek Ahuja's house and slept with her. Divya tried to call him but he ignored her calls. In bed with Mehek, she asked him questions about the Singhanias, but Vikrant ignored them and kissed her again. He left her house and made it to Aditya's speech at 7:30am, and placed a garland on the incoming Prime Minister. Divya asked here he had been, and reminded him not to mess up the day. ]] After the assassination attempt during the speech failed, Vikrant called Raja and arranged a meeting. He arrived at Raja's hideout shortly before 9am, and angrily admonished him for failing to kill Aditya, as he risked his position to provide information to them. Raja promised that Aditya would die before the end of the day, but Vikrant advised him that security had been tightened: he then warned Raja not to become his enemy. Mehek Ahuja then called him, asking for information on the assassination, and telling him to come to her house or she would ruin him. 's death]] He called Raja en route, and Raja told him that Yakub Syed had failed and that Jai Singh Rathod and his family would be killed. Vikrant agreed, saying that they were loose ends that needed tying up. When he got to Mehek's house, he found out that there had been a fire and she had been killed. He left, shocked. Raja called Vikrant back a little later to say that Jai was at Yakub's compound, and Vikrant said to make sure he did not escape as he was the only potential obstacle in their path. Later, Vikrant was watching a news report of Mehek Ahuja's death when Aditya informed them KK was responsible, and was blackmailing him into stepping down as Prime Minister. if he can attend the rally]] The Singhanias then gathered to discuss the situation, and Vikrant sarcastically congratulated Prithvi on his plan to take over Aditya's position. The threat level against Aditya was then raised, but Vikrant encouraged him to still attend his rally, saying he would look cowardly if he did not. Vikrant later discussed his attendance at the rally with Divya: she tried to stop him, but he asked her to find a way to allow him to attend. 's blackmail]] Vikrant arrived at Sambhaji Park for the rally at 3:40pm, and he and Divya met with Pradhan. He listened in while Pradhan went through the security arrangements with Divya. When Naina arrived at the park, he went to speak to Mr Kapoor to keep out of her way. During the rally, he called Raja to warn him that security was tight, and threatened to cancel their deal if the second hit failed. Just after 5pm, he argued with Naina about how to handle the blackmail threat, and later watched as Aditya started his speech. He tried to call Raja when Aditya got through his entire speech, but could not get through to him. He eventually managed to get through at 6:20pm, and asked why the second hit failed. Raja again assured him that Aditya would be killed, and Vikrant relayed to him that Aditya's press secretary Pooja had stabbed Raja's associate Bala Ravindran at their hotel. He later poured himself a drink and complained about the hotel to Divya, but she responded by telling him to control himself. ]] At 7:50pm, he interrupted Divya and Aditya to ask where Prithvi was, speculating that Naina had banned him from the suite for attempting to take Aditya's position. When Prithvi returned, Vikrant approached him and said that Aditya's days were numbered, mentioning that Naina had ruled over the family for too long. They continued talking on the balcony for some time, and later Vikrant placed another call to Raja, saying his last chance to kill Aditya would be at a press conference that he had passes to. and Vikrant share a drink]] Vikrant then left the hotel with Prithvi, countering agent Bhagwat's protestations by telling him he was taking security too seriously. He returned a short while later, and Aditya entered his room and offered to put an end to the bitterness between them. He sat next to him, and explained that Naina did not understand his personality, and she would accept him if he was nice to her. Aditya then asked for a drink of whiskey, and Vikrant made him one, amused that Aditya was drinking with him. Aditya then left to take a call from Naina. Shortly after 10pm, Vikrant tried to leave the suite, but Aditya stopped him, asking how well he knew Anisha Roy. Aditya then asked for Vikrant's help preparing for his interview with Anisha, which Vikrant agreed to, making his way downstairs. When they were alone, Aditya revealed that he knew of Vikrant's involvement with Raja and the LTFE. Bhagwat interrupted them with a call from Jai Singh Rathod, and Vikrant was put into a chair and questioned by Aditya. ]] Aditya revealed that he had records of phone communication between him and Ravindran, and threatened to send him for interrogation at RAW. Vikrant responded by expressing his hatred for the Singhania family, saying Aditya was a puppet in his mother's hands. He stood up and began strangling Aditya, saying he should die like his father, before grabbing a gun and aiming it at him. However, at the last minute he was shot in the back by Divya. He was rushed to hospital, and treated by surgeons for his injury. While in hospital, the doctors were unable to save Vikrant's life and he passed away shortly afterwards. Divya was imprisoned for his murder and her other crimes. Background information and notes * Vikrant's death was left ambiguous by the season finale, but was confirmed in . Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Deceased characters (India)